Agent Omni Teaser
by Anonymous Ideas
Summary: A quick teaser trailer for my Agent Omni story. Give it a look and see what you think.


**AN: just a quick teaser for my Agent Omni story. Give it a read through and see what you think.**

* * *

 **AGENT INTRO (As told by Agent):**

 **-Paris, France, 3 months after Devils Night-**

Pure, utter, chaos. Those are the only words that can be used to describe the city of Paris right now.

In the wake of Persephone Brimstone's betrayal her former husband, the Minister of Envy for the League Of Gentlemen Intent on Obliterating Nations (L.E.G.I.O.N.), had launched a full-scale attack on the French capital, which just so happened to be his ex-wife's home (and one-true eternal love). Their ranks varied; from the infantry soldiers like the Hell-troopers, Swarm-troopers and Blitz-troopers, to the elite Buff-troopers and Snipe-troopers, even the absolute powerhouses like Shock-troopers and Tank-troopers.

Their mission? To eradicate anyone they laid eyes upon and raze the entire city to the ground.

* * *

" _ **Most people join M.A.Y.H.E.M. for one of three reasons."**_

* * *

A small group of people fled down the street screaming in terror. Right behind them was a squadron of Hell-troopers, charging after them while stopping every now and then to take aim and fire.

However, both groups were so distracted that when they passed by a random alleyway, none of them noticed as a sizeable tear in space opened in the alley. The tear pulsed for a moment before opening wide.

* * *

" _ **Number one, because something terrible happened to them or someone close to them, L.E.G.I.O.N. were responsible for it, and they want payback."**_

* * *

The sound of the scream grew louder and louder, until a 17-year-old young man came hurdling from within. He had a short mop of brown hair, emerald green eyes and a green jacket with the number 10 emblazoned and on the left side.

On his left wrist was a white and green wristwatch with a black face-plate. But instead of hands or numbers, the only details on the face-plate were two green lines that formed an hourglass shape.

The young man's name was Ben Tennyson, wielder of one of the most powerful devices in the multiverse: the Omnitrix.

Ben's scream was cut off when he landed harshly in the alley, the rift closing right behind him. He lay still on the ground for a few seconds before he let out the pained groan and started pulling himself up. After rising to his feet he stretched his back out, drawing out a chorus of harsh cracks.

Suddenly, a series of screams made Ben's eyes snap wide-open. He instantly whirled around and ran to the edge of the alley.

The crowd of civilians who'd been chased by earlier were cornered against the side of an upturned truck. The Legion troopers that had been chasing them had them point-blank, ready to open fire.

* * *

" _ **Number two, because**_ _ **there's**_ _ **something they want or need and M**_ _ **.A.Y.H.E.M.**_ _ **is the best**_ _ **or most convenient way of getting it."**_

* * *

Ben's face hardened and without hesitation, he stepped out of the alleyway. A lone Hell-trooper noticed him standing in the middle the street and turned his gun on him.

"Hey you!" The Hell-trooper shouted, drawing Ben's attention. "Get down on the ground put your hands on your head! NOW!"

Ben only smirked and started raising his hands. But instead of putting them on his head, his right hand went straight to the Omnitrix.

The last thing the Hell-trooper saw before darkness, was a blinding green flash and two muscular right fists heading straight for his face.

* * *

" _ **And number three, they just figured 'Why not?'"**_

* * *

A Tank-trooper charged with his arm raised, only to get smacked in the face by a roaring Rath. The raging Appoplexian then grabbed the trooper by the arm and threw him into the air, jumped up and grabbed him in an upside-down bear hug and with a scream of " **Polaris Piledriver!** ' slammed him head first into the ground, half-way burying him from the force of the impact.

A hate machine sent out a pulse of energy, causing several of the civilians in the area to suddenly turn on and attack their own friends and family. On a nearby rooftop two hell troopers stood guard for an L.E.G.I.O.N. scientist, who was overseeing the chaos below. One of the hell troopers grinned and was about to start taking pot shots at the civilians, only for him and his friend to jump when a fireball suddenly came screaming out of the sky, blowing that hate machine to smithereens. The troopers and scientist whirled around to reveal the flaming figure of Heatblast, crouched on top of a flaming platform while juggling two fireballs in his hands. The troopers raise their guns only for Heatblast's fireballs to melt them to slag before they could pull the trigger. They looked at the melted remains of their weapons, then up at Heatblast (who was holding a fresh fireball) and made a wise decision: they raised their hands in surrender.

A couple of L.E.G.I.O.N. tanks opened fire on a squadron of the Parisian Police, only for Gravattack to step in out of nowhere and catch the shells in his gravitational field before they could hit their target. The living planet smirked at the sudden looks of panic on the faces of the troopers around the tanks, before sending the shells right back at them. and blowing the tanks to pieces.

* * *

" _ **Me? I'm a mixture of all three."**_

* * *

A few hours later, Ben was standing on the top floor of the newly constructed Eiffel Tower (courtesy of Clockwork). Looking down below, he could see the remnants of the Parisian Police rounding up the many L.E.G.I.O.N. Troopers he'd practically gift wrapped for them.

Ben took in his hard work for another few minutes before he turned his gaze to the horizon with a serious expression, raising his left arm across his chest as the Omnitrix dial glowed green.

* * *

" _ **Guess what time it is L.E.G.I.O.N.?"**_

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, Persephone Brimstone herself was observing Ben, and his handiwork, through one of the many monitors aboard the Ark. At first her face was a mixture of surprise and relief, But that soon changed to an opportunistic smirk. Looks like she just found herself a secret weapon, so to speak.

* * *

" _ **It's hero time!"**_

* * *

 **-AGENT OF MAYHEM-**

 **-OMNI-**

* * *

 **AN: So, whatcha think? Love it? Hate it? Can't decide?**

 **Send in your reviews if you want to see more.**

 **Until next time, Cheerio!**


End file.
